


Wedding Daze

by Dontlookbackinanger



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: lyatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontlookbackinanger/pseuds/Dontlookbackinanger
Summary: Well, here it is, my (very) late entry for Lyattweek (June 2019).And would you believe it, Lucy and Wyatt are going to get married!But....not yet in this first chapter, this is all a build up to the big day! Oh, and it is very AU.I fully plan on and look forward to writing the next chapter, when the wedding takes place, but there just weren't enough hours in the day left to finish it. I hope you like it, so far.I put in some references you may recognize and may have picked up a few ideas and suggestions from the #lyattweek twittter feed. Thank you for that!An extra big thank you to Char, for reading and correcting this chapter on such short notice, I appreciate it a lot!Tineless is owned by Sony / SPTV, but I love these characters so much that i just had to borrow them for a bit.





	1. Overcoming Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, my (very) late entry for Lyattweek (June 2019).
> 
> And would you believe it, Lucy and Wyatt are going to get married!  
> But....not yet in this first chapter, this is all a build up to the big day! Oh, and it is very AU.
> 
> I fully plan on and look forward to writing the next chapter, when the wedding takes place, but there just weren't enough hours in the day left to finish it. I hope you like it, so far. 
> 
> I put in some references you may recognize and may have picked up a few ideas and suggestions from the #lyattweek twittter feed. Thank you for that!
> 
> An extra big thank you to Char, for reading and correcting this chapter on such short notice, I appreciate it a lot!
> 
> Tineless is owned by Sony / SPTV, but I love these characters so much that i just had to borrow them for a bit.

It was a crazy plan, they all knew it. But it was also a challenge and not one of them was afraid of a challenge these days. Especially not this one.

They had been planning to get married in a few months, nothing fancy, but still there were various things they had to arrange. But then everything changed when agent Christopher informed Wyatt he would have to go on en extended deployment for 4 months, throwing a wrench in everything they had planned so far, even their chosen wedding date was no longer a possibility.

Denise apologized profusely but this was out of her hands. Wyatt was to lead a special ops team and the order came from the top. Now that they had a former Delta Force soldier in their ranks, DHS wanted to take full advantage of it in this situation. Saying no (if they even let him) would be career suicide.

So naturally, Lucy being Lucy, she convinced Wyatt by telling him that “Of course you should go, this is the opportunity of a life time. We knew this could happen and we can always get married later, no big deal.” Wyatt didn’t necessarily agree with that, as there was nothing he wanted more than to call Lucy is wife, but there seemed to be no other way than to postpone….right?

When they tried to reschedule the wedding date for their preferred venue however, it appeared that it was fully booked for a number of months as it was rented out to a production company for a reality tv show that would be recorded there. Resigned, they started looking for different venues, but the ones they liked were all fully booked for at least a year.

Lucy slumped down on the couch, throwing herself backwards in frustration after yet another venue’s website indicated there was no chance for them for at least 14 months. Wyatt looked up sympathetically from his phone, on which he had been searching too. “Another one, huh?”

  
“Yeah, this was the one with the vineyard, remember? A waiting list of more than a year!” She sighed heavily. “Ugh, you know what, we’ve been looking for two days now. Can we go do something else, please? You’re about to leave in less than a week and I don’t want to spend it researching wedding venues. Why don’t we just start over after you get back?” She closed her eyes in resignation.

  
“But…”

“No, I’ve had enough for now”, she talked over him. “Let’s go out for a walk? Maybe we can go to that new seafood place near the wharf to get some nice things for the barbecue tonight?”

  
He stared at her for a few seconds while she still had her eyes closed, trying to figure out if this was what she really wanted, but her expression was unreadable with her eyes closed. When he stayed quiet, she turned her head and looked at him questioningly. He nodded solemnly and slowly got up from the couch, reaching out his hand to make her move with him. “Ok boss, let’s go.”

  
“I prefer ma’am, thank you very much”, she replied with a mock haughty voice, trying to cheer up their moods a little. It seemed to work to some extend as there was that smirk she loved so much! He pulled her into his side to place a lingering kiss on her temple, then softly whispered: “My mistake.. ‘ma’am’.

  
“You’re forgiven, soldier.”, she said as she turned towards him and lightly touched his lips with hers, for what she meant to be a simple, quick confirming kiss. She didn’t expect him to softly bite on her bottom lip in response, to keep her mouth against his. She let out a soft gasp and automatically put her arms around Wyatt’s neck while she felt him teasing her bottom lip, then sliding his tongue over hers. Ever so slowly, he moved back and forth between her tongue and bottom lip. They both groaned softly when they had to stop for air, their pupils blown with desire.

  
“Well, that was nice”, Lucy managed to say, still a little out of breath.

  
“Just nice, huh?” he smirked at her. “Maybe I didn’t do it right if it was just ‘nice’. Let me try that again...”, he said bending his head towards her.

  
Lucy laughed freely. “Hmm, I’ll never say no to that, but maybe a little later?, she pleaded. “I think we could use some fresh air and that barbecue won’t fill itself.”

  
“Hmmm…”, he hovered over her face, lightly brushing his lips against it here and there. Taking in her beautiful features from all angles he placed a kiss on her nose. “Ok, but we’re not done with this. I’m going to need more than a “nice” later, baby doll.”

  
“I’ll hold you to that”, she said sweetly, untangling her arms and stepping back. She lightly nudged his arm as she passed him to go get a grocery bag. His gaze followed her as she went into the next room. If he had only five more days to spend with Lucy before taking off, he’d damn well make the most of it.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

They had come back from the food market, when Wyatt noticed they were nearly out of coals for the barbecue. So he went out again, while Lucy started with the other preparations.

When he came back home, he heard loud music from the kitchen. There was Lucy, dancing freely to _Mas Que Nada_ from her Spotify playlist, while chopping up fruit for one of their salads. Entranced, he watched her for a little while in silence. His heart ached a little as he realized again that he would have to live without her for 4 months. He cursed inwardly. Hadn’t he promised her to be with her always when he proposed to her? Hadn’t he promised himself not to make the same mistakes with Lucy like he had with Jess? Sure, Lucy sure as hell wasn’t Jess and they did not have to be joined at the hip at all times. They were both too independent for that. But being away for 4 months?

He walked into the kitchen and swirled a startled Lucy around into his arms and looked at her intently, showing he wanted to dance with her. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she noticed his somber mood. She dropped her strawberry covered knife in the sink and they started moving together, his arms locked around her waist, hers around his neck. They didn’t say anything, they just swayed with her head on his chest. As the song neared the end he shifted a little and placed a few soft kisses on her neck, before straightening up and looking her in the eyes again. He caressed her arms softly. God, he was going to miss her so much.

  
“You ok?" Lucy asked with searching eyes.

  
“Yeah.” He let out a little cough. “I just needed that for a sec.” He tries to smile, but it is more like a grimace as he tried to explain. “Do you know how you sometimes see or feel something you didn’t know you needed?” She nodded slowly, knowingly.

  
“Well, that just happened to me when I walked in here. Just had to hold you…feel you…touch you…”, he smirked. “Kiss you”. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. Lucy’s warm brown eyes widened slightly and were full of fondness. “You love me!”she simply said.

“Yeah, little bit”, he gestured the little bit with his fingers. She gave him her best Lucy glare. “Ok, maybe a lot”, he teased.

  
“That’s better”, she laughed. She swatted his chest lightly. “Now, can you go start the barbecue outside as I think Jiya and Rufus will be here any minute.”

  
“Yup. Sure thing.” He picked up the bag of charcoals and walked out to the yard as a new up tempo Chuck Berry song started playing, which meant Lucy started swinging again, while finishing the fruit salad.  


> _“It was a teenage wedding, and the old folks wished them well_  
>  _You could see that Pierre did truly love the mademoiselle_  
>  _And now the young monsieur and madame have rung the chapel bell_  
>  _"C'est la vie", say the old folks, it goes to show you never can tell”_

Wyatt fired up the barbecue and walked back towards the house, away from the smoke.  
In the kitchen, Lucy handed him a couple of plates and asked him to put them out on the table.

> _“They furnished off an apartment with a two room Roebuck sale_   
>  _The coolerator was crammed with TV dinners and ginger ale_   
>  _But when Pierre found work, the little money comin' worked out well_   
>  _"C'est la vie", say the old folks, it goes to show you never can tell”_

“Luce, do you know where the cutlery for the grill is? It wasn’t with the other stuff.”  
“Yes,I put them in the dish washer this morning. They are in the drawer over there”

> _“They had a hi-fi phono, boy, did they let it blast_  
>  _Seven hundred little records, all rock, rhythm and jazz_  
>  _But when the sun went down, the rapid tempo of the music fell_  
>  _"C'est la vie", say the old folks, it goes to show you never can tell”_

Wyatt picked up the cutlery and yet another plate to bring outside, shimmying around her as he went, which made Lucy laugh out loud and then join him for a short moment.  
This was the Wyatt only she got to see every now and then.

> _“They bought a souped-up jitney, 'twas a cherry red '53_  
>  _They drove it down to Orleans to celebrate the anniversary_  
>  _It was there that Pierre was married to the lovely mademoiselle_  
>  _"C'est la vie", say the old folks, it goes to show you never can tell”_

Rufus and Jiya then walked in through the gate in the back yard, shouting their hellos over the loud music. Lucy came out to greet them cheerily as she shoved another plate on the table.

  
“I see you went all out again! “ Jiya grinned, pointing at the loaded table. As far as I know it’s just the four of us, right?

  
Lucy shrugged. “Oh well, I just want to make sure there is enough for everyone.”

  
“Oh, you’re good, Lucy” Rufus said as he hugged her. “I came prepared, hardly ate a thing all day!”

  
Wyatt came from the shed, kissed Jiya and hugged Rufus.

  
As time progressed the guys ended up standing by the barbecue, doing their “man thing” as Jiya called it.

As they were turning over a couple of burgers, they overheard the two women talk about the failed attempts to find a new location and suitable new date.

Wyatt grunted a little when he heard his fiancée informing Jiya that they will postpone looking for something new until Wyatt returned. 

  
Rufus picked up on his mood “You’re not really ok with it are you?” he asked quietly.

  
“Not really, but what can we do? I’m really looking forward to calling Lucy my wife, you know? And honestly, having a wedding date made the idea of being away those four months more bearable." Rufus nodded in understanding.

As they walked back over to the table and the girls, he suddenly blurted out loudly “Then why wait?

  
Wyatt stared at him and the women looked up from their conversation?

  
“Wait, what are you guys talking about?” Jiya asked.

  
“Probably the same as you two. About them having to postpone the wedding”. Both women nodded in response. “So, I said why wait?” Rufus repeated, A small smile slowly appeared on Wyatt’s face, as if he thought of something funny.

  
“Well we tried to reschedule the venue for a later time, or any venue we liked basically, Rufus, but it just didn’t work out. Everything is booked for over a year at least, so we just decided to postpone until Wyatt gets back from his mission and see from there.” Lucy answered.

  
“No. You decided”.

  
“What?” Lucy looked at Wyatt in surprise.

  
It’s as if a light bulb switched on in his brain. He doesn’t want to wait, he doesn’t care where they get married, as long as they will. Now, for all he cares! And well, maybe have a small honeymoon with Lucy before he has to leave too.

  
“You said you wanted to delay, this afternoon. I didn’t get a say in it.”

“But..” Lucy looked a little astonished. In the meantime Rufus had quietly sat down next to Jiya, their heads moving left to right as if watching a tennis match.

“I think Rufus has a point, actually. Why wait? I just want to marry you, Luce. I really don’t give a shit about where or how, I never really did.”  
_(Rufus looked at Jiya for that last remark. “Ouch” she mouthed back.)_

  
Lucy looked a little affronted. “So, all this time spend researching and a justice of the peace or city hall would have been fine with you too?”

  
“Well, yeah actually.” Wyatt closed his eyes, as soon as the words left his mouth.

_(Both Jiya and Rufus looked slightly uncomfortable now.)_

  
“Oh!” Lucy stood up abruptly and started to move past Jiya and Rufus, who quickly pulled their legs aside.

  
“Luce...” Wyatt pleaded. Why was he always so terrible at explaining his true meaning? He didn’t mean it badly, but it just seemed to come out wrong.

  
“No…no!, she waved him off, holding up her finger, teacher style and briskly walked back inside the house.  
  
Wyatt slumped down in one the garden chairs, with his back towards the house, wiping his face and sighed. “Can I put my foot in my mouth now?”

“Yeah man, that did not go well.”

  
“Do you want me to go inside and talk to her?” Jiya offered.

  
“No , this is up to me to make right. I’ll go inside in a minute to grovel.” He sighed again and exclaimed “I just meant to say that for me, this is all about her and me! I don’t care about anything else. She is my everything, you know…” Both Rufus and Jiya silently agreed.

“I know”.

Lucy’s voice behind him startled him a little. He stood up right away. She was holding a large notepad, the one she used to note everything down for the wedding. She walked over to the barbecue and held the pad over the smoldering charcoal.  
  
“Luce…” he shook his head. “I didn’t mean..”

  
“Do you want to do the honors, or shall I?” She asked with a bright smile.

  
“Hold up, time out. You, with emphasis on you, want to burn the plans?” He asked confused.

She nodded wholeheartedly. “You were right! Why wait? Let’s go for it! _(“Wasn’t it kind of my idea?” Rufus muttered, earning him a slap from Jiya.)_

I have no idea yet about how we’re going to pull this off with so little time, but like you always say, we’ll figure it out as we go. One step at the time, right?” She wiggled her hands above the bbq again. “So?”

  
“Luce, are you sure? What I said before...I didn’t mean to..”

  
“What? Did you think I didn’t understand what you meant earlier? You are the guy who told me that I was ‘not hideous’ when you tried to flirt with me. Since then I have learned to interpret you a little bit better”, she laughed. More seriously, she continued “I feel the same way you do. I want to do this for us and us alone. I really don’t need all this.” she pointed to the note pad. 

Wyatt stepped closer and grabbed her hand, twirling her engagement ring a little around her finger. He looked straight at her, his gaze full of adoration.  
  
“Ok?”

“Ok!”  
  
He grabbed the other side of the notepad and together they dumped it on top of the coals, causing them to stir and the fire to flare up. Lucy leaned in and they kissed wholeheartedly.

Then Wyatt turned around towards their best friends. “So, are you guys up to a challenge? We’re getting married…pretty soon…we could use some help”

  
Jiya jumped up right away and cheered loudly, hugging both her friends, followed by Rufus, clapping Wyatt on the back. “What do you need us to do?”


	2. Challenge Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hello....hi there! 
> 
> Yes, this fic is still alive and I finally, finally, feel like sending another chapter out there, right before Christmas! I wanted it to be an update for the @Lyattverse week in December, but of course I missed that deadline...sorry! 
> 
> Thanks again to my super speedy reader/ editor/ commenter Char. I really appreciate you took the time to read it two days before Christmas!
> 
> Oh and by the way, at the end of this chapter they are still not married...haha! There is more to come, I promise, I have one more major bit to write before this fic is done. I hope you like it! Let me know! (insert winky face)
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!
> 
> I love Timeless to the moon and back, but it's owned by the amazing Timeless creators and SPTV.

“Umm, by the way, if we only have a day or two to arrange all this, we kind of could have used that notepad…” Rufus deadpanned, earning him a glaring look from Jiya. “You know, just saying…”

The four of them were now sitting around the table with a new notepad and tablets, plates shoved aside, ready to start planning.

Wyatt looked at him a little sheepishly, but Lucy answered determinedly.

“No, we said we would make it up as we go. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it from scratch. It’s going to be a group effort.” They all nodded in agreement.

“Of course, there will be a few things we have to arrange and write down again, but we keep it simple and straightforward. I trust all of you implicitly. We can’t afford to waste time, so the first thing you find or can arrange, do it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” It didn’t come from Wyatt this time. 

As the list of the absolute necessities that needed to be arranged grew, it soon became clear that they were going to need more help if they only had two days to arrange everything. Rufus’ first assignment therefore was to call and recruit more of their friends to help out.

“A.C.! Are you up for a challenge?

(…)

Well if you can, get over to Lucy and Wyatt’s right now.

(…)

No, no they’re fine, but we’re planning a wedding for them in the next two days or so…”

An excited distant yelp could be heard by the other three at the table, which made them smile.

“Better throw on a couple more burgers, she and Michelle are on their way!” Rufus said as he selected his next call. Wyatt obliged dutifully and walked over to the barbecue.

“Connor! Lucy and Wyatt are getting married somewhere in the next two days.

(…)

Yes, it is great, but we need your help.

(…)

Of course you can contribute.

(…)

No, it doesn’t have to be financially, we need the extra hands. 

(…)

Just, just be here tomorrow morning.” Rufus finished the call, rolling his eyes. As he sat back down at the table Lucy started on the bullet points they had jotted down.

“Ok, so first up, the date…”Lucy glanced around at the others. “I guess Friday, because we have to get an application and try to get a spot at city hall…”

“Uhuh”, Jiya replied pensively, pen between her teeth. Taking it out again she said “That would really give us just one day though.”

“What if we get someone ordained to do it?” Wyatt interjected as he walked back over to the table. “I mean, I thought I read somewhere people can become an officiant online?”

“You’re right!” Jiya exclaimed. “Remember? Like Joey from Friends and in How I met your Mother and in Big Bang?’ She elbowed Rufus in the ribs each time.

“Yeah… Ow! Well, if you can get someone to do that, you could move it to Saturday. Looking at all this, I think we could use the extra day.” They all nodded again. “Anyone you have in mind for that though?“

Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other and immediately knew they were in agreement.

“Well, there’s one person who would be perfect for th..” Lucy was interrupted by the garden gate opening as Denise and Michelle came walking in.

“Who’s perfect for what?” Michelle asked after they all got up to hug the two ladies and they, in turn, congratulated the pair on their decision.

“We were talking about wanting to get married on Saturday and that we need someone to officiate our wedding.” Lucy looked at Wyatt, who grabbed her hand encouragingly. “Denise, we would like to ask you to be the officiant at our wedding.”

Denise looked a little taken aback by their request, but then grabbed hold of Lucy’s and Wyatt’s free hands. “It would be my honor to marry you two! Thank you for asking me.”

“We both agreed that you should be the one. You’ve done so much for us in the last couple of years, we can’t thank you enough, boss.” Wyatt added with a tiny wink.

“Ok, so what do I need to do for that?” Denise asked.

“I’ve got you covered.”, Jiya said with a raised hand. “Here, you can do it online on my tablet right now!”

“Ok, let’s do this!” Denise sat down at the table as Wyatt served the two newcomers some food to eat as they continued with their plans. Both Lucy and Wyatt made their calls with invites. As they didn’t know the location for the wedding venue yet, they informed their guests further information would be texted to them later. For now all they could tell them was to block Saturday afternoon, 29 June 2019. It was long past midnight when their guests left Lucy and Wyatt, all with assigned jobs and time schedules for the next two days.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

After only a few hours of sleep they were having a quick breakfast, when the door bell rang. As Lucy went to open the door, a man wearing an official hat turned towards her. “Are you Lucy Preston? You need to come with me, please.” He gestured to a black town car a little way down the street.

“What is this about?” Wyatt joined Lucy at the door, putting his hand on the small of her back as she seemed uncharacteristically quiet.

“Mr. Logan? You need to come too, of course. Please?” The man gestured again. “Mr. Mason is waiting for you to join him for a trip.” As they squinted to the car, a window opened and Connor waved jovially. Relieved they both accepted the vague invitation from the man who turned out to be his chauffeur.

“Give us a couple minutes to gather our things and we’ll meet you at the car. “ Wyatt instructed.

As they walked back inside, Lucy muttered “Whoa, I just had a serious déjà vu moment.” Wyatt looked at her curiously. “It was exactly like when Agent Hondo was at my door, on the first day we met.”

“Well, that’s Connor for you, tact is not his strong suit, is it?

“I’m mostly curious what’s going on. He was supposed to meet us later, according to the schedule.”

“Well, I guess that’s another one of Connor’s ‘trades’ isn’t it? Always doing things his way?”

They gathered their things, walked over to Connor’s car and joined him on the back seat.

“Connor, what is this all about?” Wyatt asked him directly.

“Yes, well, I’m sorry for being here so early, but I’m here to offer you the best contribution I can give you, I guess.”

“Where are we going?”

“To San Francisco.”

“And what are we going to do in San Francisco? Connor, we have two days to plan a wedding, we’re kind of on a schedule here.”

“Well I called Denise this morning and she agreed this will fit into your schedules just fine. We should only be on the way for about thirty minutes before we’re there. On the way back I will drop you off at city hall, so you can get your license, just as planned.”

Wyatt and Lucy looked at each other, still feeling slightly agitated by Connor’s secrecy, but after a few minutes they sat back while waiting for their surprise. Finally, the car turned onto a street in down town San Francisco and slowed down in front of a large glass store front, a statue of a man with a clock on his shoulders above the entrance.

“Oh my god, Atlas…” Lucy slid forward to the edge of her seat to peek out of the car window.

“What is it?” Wyatt looked at her questioningly.

“That’s..!” she pointed outside as the car stopped and their door was opened, “Tiffany’s!”

“Yes, it is.” Connor confirmed triumphantly. I have arranged a very special private visit, so you can choose your wedding rings together, on me of course.” he added hastily.

Lucy and Wyatt looked incredulously at him. “You’ve lived insane lives because I stupidly built a time machine. I cannot repay you enough ever, so I wanted to offer you this as a wedding present.”

He could barely finish his sentence as Lucy embraced him in one of her famous Preston hugs and Wyatt patted his shoulder. They were welcomed inside by two members of staff, who made them feel very welcome. After having been shown several styles of wedding bands, they both decided on fairly standard gold wedding bands, which matched well with Lucy’s engagement ring. That ring had belonged to Wyatt’s grandmother and Lucy loved the simple green jade stone that was set on it. After Connor reminded them they could choose anything they wanted and if they were sure three times, they thanked the staff and went on their way, ring box securely held in Wyatt’s hand.

“Next stop, city hall!”

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Meanwhile, Rufus and Jiya continued their quest for a wedding venue that morning and after a thorough internet search Jiya found something reasonably close that did not show an actual website, but also no waiting list. The decision to visit was made instantly. So this is how they ended up at this big southern style lilac painted house, decorated in an eclectic style, if that was the best way to describe it.

As they drove up the short drive to the house they could see the garden looked colorful and well-maintained. There were quite a few statuettes scattered around in many different styles and colors, which made them raise their eyebrows at each other. They parked and walked over to the entrance, which was ‘decorated’ with a couple of wind chimes and an array of potted plants and figurines.

“Umm, Rufus, I’m not sure this is what we’re looking for.” Jiya looked a little uncertain.

“I know. It’s… different. But since it’s...” He was interrupted as the door was opened by a tall, middle aged man with a slight frown on his face.

“Can I help you?”

“Umm yes, we found your house in a local listing as a wedding venue?” Jiya spoke up. The man nodded resignedly a couple of times and stepped back so they could walk inside. Without having to say it he gave them a look that said “wait here” as he walked down a hallway.

“Yeah, nice meeting you too.” Jiya muttered. She turned towards Rufus, but he seemed slightly enchanted by their surroundings of yet even more plants, but more so by all the kitschy knick knacks standing around and hanging on the walls. “It’s all a bit… much, wouldn’t you say?”

Again, there was no time for Rufus to answer as they could hear someone bustling down the hall. They were warmly greeted by a fragile looking, elderly woman, who introduced herself as Ms Birdie.

“I understand you two would like to get married here?”

“Actually no, not us, but we’re looking for our friends, who are getting married very soon.”

“Oh, that’s alright, dear.”

She walked over to a little desk and opened the register. “Which date did you have in mind?” she asked a little absentmindedly, as she thumbed through the pages, which all looked pretty much blank.

“Saturday.”

Ms Birdie looked up, pushing her glasses back up her nose. “The date, dear?”

Rufus shifted slightly. “This Saturday, Ms Birdie.”

As her mouth dropped open slightly, he decided to continue. “We are looking for a venue for a small ceremony and party afterwards. There will be less than twenty people attending.”

“Oh my. That’s awfully… I should say, very, very soon. I’m not sure we’re able to accommodate that. But it’s for less than twenty people, you say? Hmm…” She was clearly in doubt.

“And we fully understand that. The reason for the quick wedding is that our friend Wyatt is leaving on a mission next Monday and he and Lucy want to get married before that.” Jiya jumped in.

“That’s… a very understandable reason, honey.” She conceded. “We will just have to find a way to make it work, then. But first, let me show you around the house and the garden, which has a beautiful arch, lovely for the ceremony!”

They followed her down the hall and along the way noticed several more rooms, all looking pristine, but also old fashioned with too much décor in bygone colors. As they walked out into the garden, the wedding arch could hardly be missed. Situated in the right back corner, the thing, which could only be described as a purple monstrosity, was covered in garlands of plastic flowers and bows made of gauze-like material. They heard, rather than saw the middle-aged man bustling about around the arch, likely ridding it of some cobwebs and leaves with a brush, to make it more ‘presentable’.

“Come, come!” Ms Birdie was already half way down the garden and beckoned them to follow. The pair were still taking in their surroundings and looked at each other.

“This is not really what I had in mind for Lucy and Wyatt”, Jiya whispered.

“I know, I agree. But with so little time, we can’t really be picky, can we? At least it will be a glow up compared to city hall...”

“True. Remember when Lucy said she trusted us to make decisions? We may be stretching that a little with this place.” They both grinned as they followed the elderly woman to the arch.

“That is my son Joe-Bob right there behind the arch. He helps me organize the weddings and takes care of the general upkeep of our house. Joe-Bob come say hello to Rufus and Jiya here.”

He peered out from behind the arch, waved, grunted and continued with his ministrations. Ms Birdie continued, showing them the arch from all angles and where they would put the seats for the ceremony and the guests. She ushered Jiya to another part of the garden, to show her where they could have a party afterwards if they wanted.

As Rufus wandered a little behind them, he noticed a small path leading down and away from the garden into the distance, until it was blocked from view by sand dunes. He turned to go and join the two women, but was startled by Joe-Bob, who was now standing right next to him.

“Whoa, I didn’t see you there! Where does this path lead to?”

The man looked at him for a moment. “The beach.”

Silence. As Rufus was about to reply he continued. “A small bay that now exists because of the breakwater they built up north.”

“It’s nothing much, dear.” Ms Birdie interrupted them as she and Jiya had come back to see what the men were looking at and clearly overheard her son.

Rufus and Jiya exchanged curious looks. “Is it ok if we go down there and have a look anyway?”

“If you want…” Ms Birdie said a little uncertainly. She sent a slight glare in the direction of Joe-Bob, who seemed oblivious to it, as he led them down the path. After a while they turned the last hairpin and stepped onto the beach, which was indeed small, but cozy and private. Rufus and Jiya both started smiling widely, which did not go unnoticed by Ms Birdie.

“I’m really not sure it’s suitable. I mean, we have no facilities, no decorations…” she looked a little mortified by the thought.

“It’s perfect!”Jiya interrupted her. “The view towards the ocean is great from…right there!” She pointed and nudged Rufus in his side and looked at him. He was looking around, almost scouting the location, nodding in agreement. 

“Oh, I don’t know, honey. There will not be enough time for Joe-Bob to move all the furniture down here. Let alone the wedding arch! It’s very heavy you know.” Ms Birdie worried.

“That’s ok, we won’t need it.”

“But..” Ms Birdie looked affronted.

“Rufus, do you see that driftwood down there? We could make a wedding arch out of that, right? I think it will be an amazing, simple feature. Very understated and natural… Oh, I can already picture it!” Jiya got all excited.

Rufus agreed. “Yes that would look great, actually. Oh, I could make a 3D graphic and then…”

“Rufus, honey, I love you, but there is no time for that. We’ll just need it to be simple, and steady.

Maybe…with some white fabric to drape around it for the wedding vibe… Miss Birdie, if we can borrow some of your tools and make the arch for you? And we won’t need much else, only a few seats, which we can help you carry down here too. Would you then allow us to have the wedding here on Saturday?”

“Oh, I suppose that would be ok…”

“Yes! Thank you so much Ms Birdie!” Jiya squealed.

“I can help with the arch.” Joe-Bob then said, startling them as he hadn’t said anything for a while.

“That would be great, man.”

“I’ll get my tool box and some rope. It’ll look good.” He walked back up the path. “Come on.” he gestured to Rufus, who took a few quick steps and followed him. A beat later they could hear them discuss structures and stability. Jiya couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sorry, what did you say Ms Birdie?

“Did you say you needed white fabric, dear?”

“Yes, I think that it would look nice to drape or hang them around the standing poles of the arch, so that they softly wave in the wind.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I think I may have some old white muslin curtains in the chest upstairs..” she said pensively, turning towards the path.

“That would be wonderful!”

“ Come along, dear. We have a lot to do and well, some form of wedding to plan!”

Jiya sniggered as she noticed a slight spring of excitement in Ms Birdie’s step, even though she didn’t appear overenthusiastic. The idea of getting to organize a wedding again seemed to bring back some fire in the fragile woman. She briskly walked back up the path and Jiya took her arm as a plan started to form.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

That evening, Wyatt and Lucy had a small moment to themselves as they each came back home after completing their individual tasks and errands. Wyatt walked into the bedroom just as Lucy stowed away some clothing in her closet.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“Did everything work out for you and Michelle at the florist?”

“ Yes, it turned out fine. There was actual genuine shock on her face when I told her I needed wedding flowers in less than two days.” Lucy informed, smiling as she kept busy with moving items in her closet. But when I told her we only needed a few things and what I liked it was arranged soon enough.”

“Good.” Wyatt walked over to his side of the bed and as he put the ring box on his night stand, he suddenly asked: “I just realized you haven’t mentioned anything at all about a dress?

He pulled the folded paper from his pocket and looked it over. “It is actually not on the list at all! I mean, I’m going back over to Erin and Bam’s tomorrow to pick up my suit, but what about you?”

“Well, I thought about it, but decided against it. I have a perfectly fine dress in my closet. That floaty, blue one, remember?”

“But that’s not a wedding dress.” Wyatt looked a little put out.

“No, but it’s fine, right? With all the short notice arrangements, this is something that’s already done.” Lucy stuffed some socks in a drawer as Wyatt sat down on the bed, shaking his head. As he took off his shoes, he quietly muttered something to himself.

“Ok, what is it?” She walked over and stood in front of him, arms crossed. “You don’t like the dress?”

“No, that dress is fine, I just think you should get a wedding dress. We’re already doing this half-assed, because I have to go on a mission, so at least I would want you to have the full experience of an actual wedding dress. I know you wanted o..”

“Sure, I would have loved an actual gown, but Wyatt, I’m really ok with the blue dress I already have. For real!”

“Well, I’m not.” He said a little defiantly, which made Lucy frown.

“ Why is it so important that I wear a wedding dress?” She pushed against his leg with her foot as he didn’t seem to want to answer. Another indecipherable grumble.

“Wyatt…”

“So I can get you out of it later, ok?!!” he said exasperatedly.

“What?”

He shrugged a little and looked at her with a slight blush on his face. Then his expression changed and his eyes darkened a little as he got up and closed the small distance between them.

“I have this fantasy in my head about taking off your wedding dress. You know, one of those with all these little buttons at the back, opening them one by one, slowly exposing more and more of your damn beautiful, ivory skin. Kissing you there after opening each button.” Lucy shivered a little.

“Or if I can’t wait any longer, I’ll just get my Bowie knife and rip them open, because I wouldn’t want to wait one more second…”

“Wait for what?” she gulped, clearly interested.

“You know very well for what, Preston.” He growled softly and made another move towards her, wrapped her in his embrace and pushed her against the closet as they kissed thoroughly.

As they came up for air, Lucy breathed “Ok, I guess I’ll be getting a wedding dress then.”

“Damn straight.”

They were interrupted then as Lucy’s cell phone started buzzing in her pocket. She took it out. “It’s Jiya.”

Wyatt sighed as he took a step back. “I love that woman like a sister, but she truly has the worst timing ever.” Lucy grinned as she took the call.

“Hey Jiya! Were you able to secure the place you texted about earlier?”

“Yes, we have a venue and no, I am not going to say much about it. But I think you will love it.”

“That’s gre…”

“By the way, the lady at the house has offered to make a wedding cake and she will ask her local church ladies to help with food!”

“Jiya, church ladies? Do I even want to know more?” She exchanged a befuddled look with Wyatt and shrugged.

“I guess not! But at least it’s two more items we can take off the list! I’ve got to go now, loads to do!”

“Jiya! Jiya, hold on. We have a change of schedule. I’m going dress shopping tomorrow after all, and I would love it if you could join me, you know, to pick out a maid of honor dress…”

“Yes! Of course! What made you change your mind?”

“Someone with very convincing blue eyes.” She grimaced in Wyatt’s direction. A sly smile appeared on his face as he walked out of the room towards the kitchen to start dinner. 

“He noticed it wasn’t on the list and when I told him about using one of my own dresses….let’s say it didn’t go down well.”

“He wants to see you in a sexy gown, doesn’t he?” Jiya probed.

Lucy laughed loudly at that. “Very astute.”

“Thought so.” She could practically picture Jiya with a big grin on her face.

“Do you have any idea where you want to look for a dress? “

“I do actually. I will text you the address and see you there tomorrow?”

“Definitely! Can’t wait!”

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

That next morning, Jiya frowned as she turned her car onto the parking lot of a small mall on the outskirts of Palo Alto. As she got out, she saw Lucy walk towards her from where she had been waiting.

“Umm, I thought we were going wedding dress shopping?” Lucy nodded.

“That’s right.”.

“Correct me if I’m wrong then, but I don’t think there is a wedding dress shop anywhere near here. Not that I have ever seen before anyway.”

“You’re kind of right again, but there is this new place I really want to go to. Come on.” She hooked her arm in Jiya’s and they walked across the lot to a corner shop that indeed looked very new. It did not even have a façade up yet.

“This is the local boutique of Brides against Breast Cancer. It’s an organization from L.A. to which you can donate your wedding dress or you can rent or buy your dress from them.”

“Oh Lucy, that’s a wonderful idea!”

“Yeah, well.”, she sighed, remembering. “ I came across their work when my mom was sick , you know, in the original time line, when Amy was still here. But that was a couple of years ago. Then, a month or so ago, I read they were opening a local branch here and well, I guess it was fate!” she smiled.

“Absolutely! Let’s go and find us a couple of dazzling dresses.”

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

“Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!” was all he heard before his legs were attacked and strangled by one of his favorite little girls. The hug felt awfully similar to a Lucy Preston hug he thought amused.

“Uncle Wy!” Four year old Cassie now also came running towards him, her arms wide. Her two year old sister Maddie was still clutching his legs so he bent over as well as he could to catch and lift her.

“Hey Cassie-lassie!”He gave her a quick peck on her little nose, before she giggled and buried her face in his neck while hugging him tightly.

“Young ladies, give your uncle Wyatt some breathing space! I swear I have lost count of how many times I have told you this by now!” The girls’ mother Erin slightly admonished them from the open door frame.

Cassie loosened her hug and sat back on his arm and hip. “Uncle Wy! I’m sorry for hugging you so hard.”

“Thank you. It’s ok, I am a little used to tight hugs.” He winked at her and it made her giggle again, but also look searchingly over his shoulder.

Her little sister, who by now had noticed her uncle carrying her sister, was now tugging on his jeans to get his attention. “Up! Up too!”

He bent over, picked her up and started walking towards the house and their mother.

“Hey, little leg monster!” He bumped a peck on her tiny nose too. She crinkled her nose a little at that and unexpectedly lunged back into her mother’s arms. “Oof! Good save.” He said a little bewildered.

“Maddie! You need to be more careful!”

“Sowwy, mama!” She squirmed in her arms, so Erin set her down and she raced into the house. “That child is a hurricane in disguise. The things she gets up to and she is only two years old.”

“Probably inherited that from Bam.”

“Must be, it is definitely not from my side of the family!” She looked at him meaningfully.

“Nah, definitely Dave then.”

They walked further inside. Cassie, still sitting on his hip, put her finger on his cheek to get his attention. “Yes, miss Cassandra?”.

“Where’s Aunt Lucy?”

“Lucy is at home, this time she didn’t come with me.”

The little girl looked a little sad at that. “Oh, ok. Uncle Wy can you put me down now?”

“Sure, honey.” She deliberately walked slowly past her mother, clearly looking for some comfort. 

“Oh Cass sweetie, it is ok! You will see Aunt Lucy tomorrow!”

“I will?”

Erin weaved her hand through her daughter’s hair. “Yes! Tomorrow is a very special day and there will be a party too.”

“Really?” She whirled around to look at Wyatt, who nodded happily.

“Yay! Maddiieeee!!! We go to a party tomorrow!” She yelled and raced towards her little sister who was now playing in the garden with the neighbours’ kids.

“What was that about?”Wyatt asked curiously.

“Well, our Cass is going through an “ I love Lucy” phase I guess.” Erin shrugged. She imitated her daughter for a moment. “I want my hair like aunt Lucy, momma. And yesterday, at the store, the only thing she wanted to try on was a polka dot dress, because aunt Lucy..”

“Likes polka dots.”, Wyatt finished her sentence with her. Both started laughing.

“Speaking of trying on dresses, your dress uniform just arrived about an hour ago from Pendleton. Go try it on please so I can then see if it needs any mending.”

“Yes ma’am.” Before he went upstairs he took two steps out into the yard to wave at Bam, who was struggling with a garden hose. “Don’t let that hose kick your butt, master sergeant!” he yelled in his direction and then he quickly went back inside before the spray could hit him.

He was just about to put on his uniform jacket when Erin walked in. “That looks pretty good I’d say!” She walked around him and made him turn on the spot, which earned her an eye-roll.

“Now, get your jacket on, please? You said there was a tear in it?”

“Yeah, there should be a small one on the left sleeve. At least it was there the last time I wore it.” He replied while slipping it on.

Erin sat down on the bed then, busying herself with opening the sewing kit she brought with her and softly mumbled. “That must have been at my mom’s funeral last year, right?”

Wyatt looked over his shoulder at that, while acknowledging that fact with a “Yeah, that’s right.”

When he saw she didn’t look up he crouched down in front of her and kept moving his head around so that she had no choice but to look at him.

“Are you ok?” Blue eyes meeting another set of piercing blue eyes. She sniffed for a moment, wiped a stray tear from her lashes and sat up straighter.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine! Dammit, I didn’t expect this to happen, I’m sorry.”

“It’s totally fine, E.” 

She sighed. “And I’m really not sad at all today! We were so happy when you called about the wedding and then being asked as a witness too!”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way. Dave, you and me, we don’t have many other relatives, and some we really don’t want in our lives.” He looked at her meaningfully. “But we’ve been a tight unit for years and I’m so glad to have you guys in my life. You are my family.”

“That’s right.” She sniffed again, sat up straighter again and pulled on his arm. “Now, let’s have a look at that rip. Ah there it is, right at the seam. I should be able to fix that. Off, please.” She started tugging at the sleeve.

“Ok, ok, let me get up and take it off.” Her impatient face made him smile as he handed over his jacket. “You know, I’m not so sure that Maddie’s temper is all Dave…” he teased. He quickly jumped aside then as Erin tried to mockingly stab him with a pin from her kit.

“You keep at it, mister, and I may just sew that sleeve on backwards!” They both smirked. Wyatt then walked into the en suite bathroom to change back into his normal outfit.

“So, are you about done with all the arrangements for tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Jiya and Rufus found us a place where they also offered to arrange catering and a wedding cake, so that saved us a whole lot of extra work. I have one more big errand to run and then my job list is done.”

“And how about being ready for that secret mission next week? Even Dave told me he doesn’t know anything about it. At least he usually knows where you’re headed, even though he can’t tell me.”

Wyatt walked back in the room then, buttoning up the last part of his checkered shirt. “That’s because he doesn’t know. I actually don’t know the final destination. I can tell you that I have to report at Pendleton on Monday and there I’ll get briefed on the four month assignment, wherever that may be.” He sighed absentmindedly which Erin picked up on.

“You don’t feel like going?”

“To be honest, no. We finally had a few quiet months after so long. I actually liked things slowing down, having an office job for a while, Lucy getting back to writing and teaching… You know just, a simple, ordinary life.”

“Except that doesn’t seem to be in the books for either of you.” Erin pointed out. “You two always seemed to be on the move, going God knows where and then came back either exhausted or all battered up! I still don’t know where y’all went and it still pisses me off that you can’t tell me because of the NDA. No one’s been happier than me to see you two home safe for a while, but when you told us about the assignment I wasn’t surprised. Well, maybe a little, because Lucy isn’t going with you this time.”

“It’s not that kind of a mission. Lucy was assigned as an a…consultant for those missions. This is for a different governmental department.”

She huffed slightly. “Hmmpf, sometimes I can’t believe I have surrounded myself with people who always have to keep secrets from me! It’s just that I love you guys so much because otherwise….” She gave him her best smirk, which he returned gratefully.

“I’m really sorry..”

“Yeah, yeah.” She pointed her needle in his direction again. “Now go on, get out of here. I’m sure Dave could use some help with that little monster ring out there. I’ll call you back in when I’m done.” 

“You’re the best, love you.”He kissed the top of her head as she waved him off again.


End file.
